familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Barwani district
Barwani district ( ) is one of the districts of Madhya Pradesh state of India. The administrative headquarters of the district is at Barwani. Barwani district has an area of 3665 km² and a population 1,081,039 (2001 census). The district lies in the southwestern corner of Madhya Pradesh; the Narmada River forms its northern boundary. The Satpura Range lies to its south. The district is bordered by Maharashtra state to the south, Gujarat state to the west, Dhar District to the north and Khargone District to the east. History After the merger of the princely state of Barwani with Union of India in 1948 CE, it became a part of West Nimar District of the newly formed Madhya Bharat state. Barwani district was created on 25 May 1998, when it was separated from West Nimar District / Khargone District. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Barwani one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 24 districts in Madhya Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions The district is divided into two sub-divisions, Barwani and Sendhwa, which are further divided into nine tahsils, Barwani, Sendhwa, Pansemal, Warla (Varla) Niwali, Thikri, Pati, Anjad and Rajpur, and seven developmental blocks, Barwani, Pati, Sendhawa, Pansemal, Niwali, Thikari and Rajpur. The four Vidhan Sabha constituencies in this district are Pansemal Tehsil+[[Niwali Tehsil]], Barwani Barwani+Pati, Sendhwa Tehsil and Rajpur [Rajpur+Anjad+Thikari+Balsamud]. Barwani, Sendhawa, Pansemal and Rajpur assembly constituencies are part of Khargone Lok Sabha constituency. District has 417 panchayats and 646 villages, 576 revenue and 70 forest. Out of these villages, 560 are inhabited and 16 are un-inhabited. The two municipalities in this district are Barwani and Sendhawa. Sendhwa Tehsil is a center for the cotton ginning industry. Other places of note include: *'Anjad', a town that houses the Veereshwar Mahadev, Gayatri Temple and Nagari Mata temples is the famous religious place of the town along with many cotton factory which gives employee to the thousand of local people, Sanjay Cotton Fiber is the most famous and largest Cotton Factory of the region. *'Bawangaja', an important Jain pilgrimage center lying 6 km from Barwani town. The world's tallest statue of the Jain Tirthankara (saint) Ajitnathji, is the pride of the town, which also contains as many as eleven 15th-century hindu temples. Kumbhakarna and Indrajeet were said to have attained Nirvana here. *The ancient fort of Bhawar Garh (Borgarh) is located in the Satpuras, 16 km from Sendhawa. *'Beejasan' is a temple of Goddess Beejasani (Durga), located 20 km south of Sendhawa. Demographics According to the 2011 census Barwani District has a population of 1,385,659, roughly equal to the nation of Swaziland or the US state of Hawaii. This gives it a ranking of 354th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 27.55%. Barwani has a sex ratio of 981 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 50.23%. Languages Languages spoken include three mutually unintelligible Bareli languages: Bareli Palya, a Bhil language with approximately 10 000 speakers centred in Madhya Pradesh; Bareli Pauri, with approximately 175 000 speakers, written in the Devanagari script; and Bareli Rathwi, with approximately 64 000 speakers. Other languages include Bhilali, with 1 150 000 speakers. References External links *Barwani district official website *http://www.onefivenine.com/india/villag/Barwani List of places in Barwani Category:Districts of Madhya Pradesh Category:Barwani district Category:1998 establishments in India Category:Districts in India